U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,636 which is owned by the same assignees (Anthony J. and John F. Vallone Sr.) as this invention, discloses a portable exercise orthopedic device which allows prescribed rehabilitative physical therapy regimes to be safely applied and controlled by the patient (user) at home and/or by qualified physical therapists and technicians in a treatment facility.
Weakened muscles attributed to injuries, debilitating illnesses and surgical procedures require rehabilitative isometric as well as progressive and constant isotonic exercise regimens to help restore strength. In the past and currently, the prescribed exercise regimens have been applied using weights, elasticized bands, serial pulley configurations and a variety of other high and low tech devices and exercises to restore strength and an acceptable degree of flexibility and/or range of motion to affected muscles and orthopedic joints..
Currently, no device is known, which may be used conveniently and effectively at home or at a treatment facility by either the patient, the physical therapist or qualified technician for applying a range of predefined measured and controlled isometric and isotonic resistance to afflicted muscles.